No creo en el amor a primera vista
by NitZBlack
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA.- Cinco años hace que Hikaru conoció a Haruhi y su opinión sobre ella ha cambiado radicalmente. Ella ha pasado de ser aquel chico nerd y friki que rompió el jarrón a la chica sin la cual, él no podría vivir!


**Traducción! "I don't believe in love at first sight" Disfruten!**

**Ouran no me pertenece, y esta historia salió de la ingeniosa cabeza de Mimi-dudette.**

**NO CREO EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

No creo en el amor a primera vista.

Alguna vez una de nuestras fans me preguntó si lo hacía, mostrándome unos ojos esperanzados del tamaño de platos y no pude evitar derribar inmediatamente sus sueños con un cínico "¡Demonios No! Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado." Cuando su rostro cayó en una trágica decepción, estuve forzado a farfullar:

"¡Oh! P-pero realmente no lo sé. Simplemente no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que vi a mi verdadero amor ¿o sí Kaoru?"

Fue un patético regreso, pero las fans fácilmente pueden pasar por alto evidentes signos de la realidad e irse por cualquier cosa que esté vinculada a sus pequeñas fantasías. Deberían haber visto la manera en que su cara mostró una infinita felicidad cuando Kaoru me miró y soltó una risilla muy uke en acuerdo a lo que yo decía- ella lucía radiante como un árbol de navidad. Sin embargo cuando ella se deshizo en locos chillidos de moe, me encontré pensando nuevamente en su pregunta, concluyendo con un inapelable:

_Imbécil_

Es mi creencia que "Amor a primera vista" es una noción estúpida que no existe ni en lo más mínimo.

Sostengo esta opinión por una razón muy válida.

La primera vez que vi a la chica que amaría para siempre, mi Haruhi, pensé que ella era un desaliñado, feo, pobre, friki, carente de sentido de la moda, reservado, ignorante, desesperanzado, raro, desordenado chico gay sin ninguna oportunidad para lograr una gran impresión en Ouran, aparte de la de ser el chico que todos molestaríamos y del cual sentiríamos pena.

Un año después, estaba absoluta e irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Entonces, supongo pueden ver a donde voy con toda esta cuestión de "amor a primera vista".

Y es que, realmente, ¿Quién se enamora con solo una mirada? ¿O sólo por encuentros? ¿Cuán superficial es eso? El amor es, si no me equivoco, algo que toma tiempo y acontecimientos para florecer y comenzar a desarrollarse. ¿Puede realmente ser llamado amor si no conoces la completa imagen y persona de quien estás amando? Sus fortalezas y debilidades, glorias y caídas, miedos y sueños.

¿Puedes verdaderamente amar una pintura si solo ves una pequeña esquinita de ella?

No, claro que no puedes.

Al menos, es lo que yo pienso. Otras personas, como nuestro idiota y romántico presidente Tamaki, estarían completamente en desacuerdo, pero… bueno, a mí realmente no me importa lo que piensen otros.

Sin ofensa.

Cuando la conocí, pensé que era una friki total y solo serviría como nuestro pequeño juguete.

Un año después de conocerla, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y ciego para cualquier otra chica.

Dos años después de conocerla, flotaba sobre esponjosas nubes rosas y podía finalmente llamarla mi novia.

Y cinco años después de conocerla, tuve una revelación perturbadora pero muy cierta:

No podía vivir sin ella.

La amaba y continuaría amándola hasta el día de mi muerte. Nunca había querido estar con nadie más en toda mi vida y nunca sería feliz a menos que estuviera seguro que en diez años podría abrazarla y sentirla mía. La quería para siempre.

La idea vino a mi de repente, tan perfecta, tan bella, que instantáneamente mi lengua se movió y tartamudee aquellas palabras, que llegaron directamente a los oídos de la persona sentada junto a mi, quien tenia una lugar enorme en mi corazón.

"Cásate conmigo"

Se volteó hacia mí, me miró fijamente y tras una larga pausa… soltó una inmensa carcajada y se rió en mi cara.

"Lo siento Hika" dijo Kaoru mientras sonreía burlonamente "Estoy tentado a aceptar, pero realmente no creo que eso llegue a aceptarse tan bien como lo fue en los tiempos del Host Club"

"¡No tú!" dije frunciendo el ceño, rodando mis ojos y pretendiendo estar ofendido.

Estábamos en el camino de regreso de nuestro estudio hacia nuestra versión de departamento de estudiantes –un penthouse diseñado especialmente para nosotros- y estábamos casualmente reclinados en el asiento trasero de nuestro Rolls Royce cuando hice mi repentino anuncio. Los dos usábamos trajes de diseñador, con algunos toques personales para hacerlos ver más al estilo Hitachiin.

Kaoru me miraba divertidamente mientras yo apuradamente intentaba recomponer mis palabras para decírselas, nervioso y frustrado de tener que repetirlas pero necesitando desesperadamente la opinión de mi hermano.

Y es que, si la vida me ha enseñado algo importante, es esto: "Nunca hacer nada, sin el consejo de Kaoru"

Seguro fallará.

"Quiero decir… Haruhi… q-quiero pedirle que se case conmigo"

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, Kaoru mostró la más grande y dientuda sonrisa que he visto en mi vida- y eso que he visto muchas sonrisas dientudas. Sus ojos brillaron como si nuestro cumpleaños se hubiese adelantado con muchos regalos extra sólo para él.

"¡Aww! ¿En serio Hika?" Sonrió felizmente "¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades por eso!"

Parpadee y esperé algunos segundos, esperando un poquito más de apoyo que un "felicidades por eso" Digo, verdaderamente, matrimonio es algo serio, tan serio como… como… ¡como el matrimonio! ¡Necesitaba el consuelo y soporte de mi sabelotodo hermano gemelo! ¡yaa! ¡Aquí!

"T-tu crees… ¿tu crees que es una buena idea?" Le pregunté con un dejo de incertidumbre en la voz, ¿porqué intentar ocultarlo, si Kaoru sabía que me moría de nervios?

Sus ojos dorados y sonrisa burlona repentinamente se suavizaron volviendo se cálidos y cariñosos (N.T.: o.O) Me dejó ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora muy al estilo Kaoru.

"Hikaru, he estado esperando que dijeras eso por un año entero" Hizo una pausa para burlarse de mi rostro desconcertado "¡Valla que te tomaste tu tiempo! Yo pienso que deberían esperar hasta el año próximo para realmente casarse, pero estaría muy contentos de verlos comprometidos ahora" dijo alegre "No creo que nada en el mundo pueda hacer más feliz a Haruhi"

_Ahí_ estaba el sabelotodo soporte que yo necesitaba.

No pude evitar sonreírle tontamente, mientras un loco sentimiento de alegría y nervios se acumulaba en mi pecho, como si mi corazón se hubiese expandido al tamaño de un balón de futbol mientras pensaba en la inmensidad de lo que yo quería. Lo pensé y en mi mente apareció:

Sr. y Sra. Hitachiin

Haruhi Hitachiin, Hitachiin Haruhi

H. Hitachiin y H. Hitachiin

La familia H

Tendremos que llamar a nuestros hijos Hiroko o Hanna, para que sólo para que queden con la H.

"¡Hikaru!"

"¿ah?"

Parpadeé atontadamente mientras Kaoru comenzaba a tronar sus dedos frente a mi rostro, viéndose –por primera vez- impaciente ante mi repentino lapsus brutus. Lo miré sin realmente mirarlo mientras rodaba sus ojos dramáticamente, picando mi frente con su dedo.

"¡Concéntrate!" Me regañó, como si fuera un puberto soñador (¬¬) "Te acabo de preguntar como piensa pedírselo a Haruhi"

Oh…

Parpadeé

… Mierda

¿Cómo debía pedírselo? Es duro hacer algo romántico con Haruhi, ella es muy seca y ¿No debe una propuesta de matrimonio ser romántica? Seguro ella no querría algo excesivo y definitivamente se reiría de algo gesto oso-mimos-empalagoso… pero, al mismo tiempo, ella no querría que se lo dijera en algún momento insignificante del día, en su casa o algo así.

Kaoru notó mi gesto horrorizado y arrugó la nariz al tanto de mi terrible situación. Haruhi era muy difícil de impresionar.

No porque tuviera altos estándares, sino porque los altos estándares no la impresionaban, de hecho, estos hacían lo opuesto a impresionarla.

Tengo decirlo de nuevo: ¡Mierda!

Kaoru se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento, apoyó su brazo en la ventana y su cabeza en su puño, frunciendo el ceño, mientras me contemplaba en mis batallas mentales. Finalmente dijo "En un restaurante no puede ser, Haruhi solo se irritaría al estar en un lugar muy caro especialmente si montones de desconocidos están observándolos cuando le hagas la propuesta. Entonces, tenemos que evitar que sea en un lugar público.

El dijo "tenemos". ¡Kaoru me ayudará! Kao va a ayudarme, Kao me ayudará, oh sí me ayudaraa.

Algunas veces, en verdad que amo a mi hermano.

Rápidamente hable, porque creo que, tal vez, digo, sería yo quien debería escoger el lugar. "Haruhi se pone muy mal al viajar por un día, así que no podemos ir a ninguna parte"

Verán, una vez llevé (secuestré) a Haruhi a su primer viaje de fin de semana a Cyprus con Kaoru. Unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros y un almuerzo retornado de su estómago después, descubrimos un pequeñito problema: Haruhi se marea en los viajes relámpago… y en los largos también.

"Tal vez cuando tengamos una fiesta en los campos de cerezos en flor… aunque, no creo que quieras esperar hasta la primavera."

"¡Demonios! ¡No!... Tal vez, mirando alguna puesta de sol…"

"¡Naa! Eso es demasiado cursi…"

"Hmm"

"Hmm"

Lamentablemente... no estábamos llegando a nada.

Fruncí el ceño molesto, esto era, obviamente, muy importante. Haruhi era la chica que amaba y con la que desea casarme, tenía que encontrar un lugar asombroso para pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

Rápidamente tomé papel y pluma y empecé una lista con las características que debía tener el lugar de propuesta, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado (Kaoru burlándose). Tenía que ser un lugar:

Local.

Privado

Especial

Familiar

En esta temporada del año

En el que ella no haya estado antes

Un lugar perfecto, sensacional

Kaoru recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y juntos miramos críticamente la lista, pensado en posibles lugares que cumplieran con los requisitos. Podíamos pensar en montones de lugares a los que no podíamos ir, pero estábamos en blanco con los lugares que podían ser posibles candidatos para la propuesta.

… Mierda.

**Se dieron cuenta, todo sucedió en el auto… si, estaba lejos el estudio del departamento de estudiantes ¬¬ …. XD**

**Gente, acá está la traducción, está larguita, pero se pone mejor, hasta el momento solo son 4 capítulos de más o menos la misma extensión, denle una oportunidad y lean! Es bueno para su mente, que si no se ponen chochos!**

**Me voy de vagaciones al rancho, el internet es de a bit por hora, mi compu está muriendo lento y ayer me inscribí a la facultad de medicina…. X_X mueeero! Pero… habrá más tonteras de NitZ, eso es seguro! Nomas esperen que cargue el internet del ranch!**

**Gracias Mimi-dudette por dejarme traducir tu fic! **


End file.
